Anniversary
by Santa Cruz Blues
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix enjoy a smutty evening. Light BDSM and femmeslash


AN: While I am having a bit of writer's block with Trust Me, Love Me please enjoy a little fun fic :)

Note: If BDSM offends you, perhaps you should click the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to it.

"Ooh, look at the little mudblood, all tied up and nowhere to go," Bellatrix taunted. Hermione was bound to a hard wooden chair, a dirty rag tied around her eyes and coarse rope keeping her arms and legs immobile. The more she strained against her bonds the further they cut into her pale skin.

Bellatrix circled the brown-haired young woman slowly, taking her time. She loved this, the anticipation of what was to come. She reached out a bony wrist and trailed a slender finger along the girl's collarbone, cackling as the bound girl shuddered and goosebumps broke out in her wake. The girl was clad only in plain white panties and a matching bra. Slowly the finger arched so the nail met skin, bringing an audible groan from Hermione's plump lips. Bellatrix dragged her nails up the pristine neck and caressed her cheek momentarily.

**Slap!**

Hermione's head snapped to the side even as Bellatrix gripped the girl's bushy hair and forced her head back, bringing her own lips down to the girl's. Immediately two pairs of lips opened and hot tongues battled. Bellatrix won, her dueling skills unparalleled in all fields. Her hand moved down to the girl's chin, gripping it with bruising strength.

"Are you wet for me darling?" Hermione struggled to breathe a quiet "yes," her sheer arousal had taken over all sense of speech and thought. Following the revelation in Dumbledore's will that Bellatrix had been an agent of the Order of the Phoenix since her sixth year at Hogwarts, the dark witch had spent many dangerous evenings conversing with other Order members as much as she could, assisting them by providing invaluable information as to Voldemort's next move, including the location of horcruxes. Indeed, Hermione thought, without Bellatrix's help the search would have lasted months and months rather than the half dozen weeks or so it ended up taking. That drastically cut down on the losses faced by the Order, and while George still did not have an ear he was able to laugh about it happily.

As unexpected as Bellatrix's true nature was, perhaps even _more_ of a shock was the friendship that quickly developed between her and the brilliant member of the golden trio. Many of her covert visits to Grimmauld Place ended with a cup of tea (or firewhiskey) shared with the brunette, discussing at first the horcruxes, and eventually moving to anything and everything. Hermione had been amazed to see the kind, witty persona behind the feared witch.

"I can't hear you. Speak up!" Bellatrix pulled Hermione's hair back, her other hand trailing to the front clasp of the girl's bra. Hermione's back arched as much as it could given the bonds keeping her anchored to the chair.

"Y-yes! I am dripping for you!" Hermione panted out. Though it was dark behind the blindfold, she could smell her own arousal, bringing a flush to her cheeks. She could also smell sandalwood and roses, the scent that followed her lover everywhere.

"Tell me where you are dripping, you sick little mudblood...what part of you is wet and waiting for me?" Bellatrix growled into the girl's ear, sucking on an inviting earlobe and unclasping the bra. Noting the way the bra fell in a cumbersome manner due to girl's bound arms she made quick work of the straps by tearing them apart, throwing the now worthless garment aside.

Hermione knew what Bellatrix wanted from her...and cursed the dark beauty for knowing just how such requests (orders, really) affected her. One of the things Bellatrix had learned about the girl during their budding friendship was Hermione's reluctance to say vulgar things. The first time she had heard the girl say the word "fuck" was during the final battle at Hogwarts, after Bellatrix had shoved the girl out of the way of a sectumsempra cast by Fenrir Greyback. She vividly recalled the girl yelling "Fuck you!" to Greyback and following with a reducto, sending him flying through the woods and splintering a tree with his head.

Oddly enough, hearing such an uncharacteristic outburst from the young woman cemented Bellatrix's decision to pursue something less platonic with her...once the large bleeding wound to her side was healed.

Which is exactly what happened the moment she had regained consciousness in Hogwart's infirmary. Seeing Hermione sitting in a chair beside her bed, reading quietly in the early morning hours may not have been the most romantic setting for a first kiss, but that was furthest from their minds as Bellatrix painfully sat up, letting out a painful "Hermione," as the witch in question quickly moved to the bed, intent on firmly but gently pushing her friend back into the bed. Instead, she found the dark witch's trembling hand pulling her by the nape of her neck closer to those luscious lips, and soon they were both moaning into the most perfect kiss either could imagine.

"F-from my center," Hermione whimpered. Bellatrix cackled, the sound both harsh and the young woman. Bellatrix straddled her lap, making both women moan at the nearness. Hermione could finally feel what her lover was wearing, and it did nothing to douse the fire lapping at her body: Bellatrix wore silken black stockings that felt sinfully smooth against her own bare legs, and a tight fitting _oh GOD _leather bodice that scratched at her aching nipples even as the her silk panties dragged heatedly across her quivering abdomen. She wanted to see with her hands and eyes and tongue. But she was bound to Bellatrix's whims, and tonight, their one year anniversary, Bellatrix wanted to delve more deeply into the roleplay they had begun dabbling in.

"Your 'center?' Oh dear sweet mudblood, that's not what it's called," she said, emphasizing the last word with a quick and brutal twist to Hermione's nipple. A scream of pain trickling into a moan of pleasure erupted from the girl who was unprepared for such a sensation. "Call it its proper name. We both know you are well aware what it is, slut." Hermione could literally feel her body making more wetness, feel it seeping slowly through her ruined panties and pooling on the chair.

"I'm wet for you, from my...from my pussy," she whispered. Her cheeks had never burned so much. Her clit had never ached so much either. Discovering this side of her, the side that crazed to let go of the fierce control she maintained daily between apprenticing as a Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts while simultaneously earning her mastery in the same subject, she never had a hair out of place nor an answer not ready. She taught and gave directions perfectly to the students, and worked diligently towards her mastery.

It came as a surprise for her when Bellatrix told in explicit detail how to pleasure herself one evening through an enchanted mirror they utilized when Hermione stayed the week at Hogwarts. Though they had a flat together in London, due to her schedule Hermione could only stay there weekends and during school holidays. The feelings of unexpected humiliation and arousal and...a sense of contentment upon being ordered to display herself as she never had before while touching her most intimate, personal parts for Bellatrix's enjoyment unlocked a new level to their relationship.

"Describe why your pussy is wet for me, my beautiful little mudblood," Bellatrix hummed as she nuzzled the long expanse of neck in front of her. She reached down and as lightly as possible caressed the sopping wet panties of her young lover. Hermione nearly sobbed, her hips bucking up with a need for release.

"Please Bella, please, touch my p-pussy! I am so wet for you because you are driving me absolutely crazy! I want to cum for you, I want to feel you in me and around me and possessing me! You own me, please I want you to show me that you own me! I want you to take me and make me your own slutty mudblood whore, Bella please!" Hermione begged, breasts heaving with want and frustration. Bellatrix breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of Hermione's wetness.

With her two hands she ripped the sides of Hermione's panties and pulled them from the girl. The sudden coolness took Hermione by surprise, but any discomfort was quickly replaced by sheer wanton pleasure as Bellatrix let her long willowy fingers slide through her slick folds.

"Oh my pet, my love you are ready for me. Do you want me now? Are you sure you are ready for this?" Bellatrix asked, already reaching for her wand. Hermione nodded quickly. Bellatrix almost giggled, leaned forward and kissed the girl's lips. Waving her wand in a practiced motion the rope disappeared. Standing up from her lover, Bellatrix quickly disrobed herself. "Stay where you are for another moment, love." She pointed to her own clit and muttered the engorgio charm, biting her lip as her body grew longer and thicker, until her anatomy now resembled a phallus. She reached down and stroked herself, a groan of unmasked pleasure released from between her lips. Quickly she banished the blindfold from Hermione's eyes and dropped her wand to the ground.

Hermione blinked a few times, eyes readjusting to the candle-lit room before settling upon Bellatrix - a very nude, very aroused, very sexy Bellatrix Black. Hermione could not help herself; she reached out with her hands and pulled Bellatrix's hips closer to her, opening her mouth to encircle the head of Bellatrix's length. The taller woman gasped aloud and reached out to steady herself by weaving her hands through the wavy hair. She wanted desperately to fuck the beautiful lips that were bringing her such intense feelings of euphoria, but she held off, fearful of harming the sweet girl.

Instead she carefully pulled back, groaning at the loss of heat and suction, and without warning pulled the girl up by the wrists, turned her around, and pushed her against the wall. Hermione felt a rush of beautiful fear and excitement rush through her - Bellatrix would take her, fuck her, and do it in such an animalistic fervor. She wanted it, Merlin help her. The innocent, sweet and caring girl wanted to be rutted into like a dog in heat by the dark witch.

As though reading her mind, Bellatrix effortlessly lifted the smaller girl, pinning her to the wall with her body. Hermione wrapped her legs around (too) slim hips, and let out a low mewl as her lover's length slid into her exceedingly ready channel. Foreheads rested against each other as labored breathing filled the room. They were both sweating, the slickness making their act that much more...raw.

"You want me to make you mine?" Bellatrix growled. Hermione moaned as she felt Bellatrix move out of her, only to thrust back in harder than before. "You. **Are**. Mine. Now. Tomorrow. Forever." With each word she thrust in, mumbling into Hermione's breasts which were perfectly at mouth level. She alternated between left and right, licking and sucking and biting and suckling at the perfectly rose colored peaks. Hermione had not stopped moaning, was scratching at Bellatrix's back and did not care that she was breaking the skin. She wanted to feel Bellatrix's blood running down her back, wanted to lick it off and kiss the woman with the iron sweetness still in her mouth. These sessions with Bellatrix made her feel so depraved, so perverse.

And she loved it.

"Yes, yes, oh God Bella yes! You own me, I belong to only you!" Hermione chanted. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum, Bella you're making me cum!" she screamed out as her orgasm washed through her with a strength she had never before felt. Knowing her lover had just come from pleasure **she** had caused brought out an animalistic sense of pride within Bellatrix, and she quickly turned them, still buried within Hermione, and laid her on the bed.

"Now it is my turn, my love. I will use your tight cunt for my pleasure - is that understood?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione knew if it was not okay she could speak up, use their safe word, and it would stop. But stopping was the furthest thing from her mind. She wanted this, needed it.

"Yes Bella, please do whatever you want with me. I want it, I want you," Hermione breathed. With a snarl Bellatrix began pounding into the younger witch, holding her hips still and pistoning in and out with abandon. Hermione could not believe the feelings her body was experiencing, and knew her lover was close. Minutes later, as Hermione suckled Bellatrix's breasts the dark witch came, screaming her fulfillment into the still room before collapsing onto her lover.

They both spent a few moments breathing heavily. Bellatrix absently reached for her wand from the floor and reduced her sex back to its normal size. Hermione missed the feeling of fullness, but very much treasured the feeling of Bellatrix in her arms. The older witch tried to roll off of her younger lover for fear of crushing her, but Hermione was stubborn and wanted her to stay.

"Happy anniversary, love," Hermione whispered. "You do own me, in every sense. I am so grateful for you in my life." She felt Bellatrix smile into her shoulder.

"The feeling is quite mutual, my beautiful witch. Though I have a proposition for you," she said pulling a long rectangular box from under a pillow. Rolling slightly to the side, she handed the black box to Hermione who eyed it curiously. She thought they had already exchanged gifts - she had ordered a custom-made corset for Bellatrix, and had received a beautiful mahogany desk for her home office from the older woman.

"Open it," she urged gently, a hint of worry flashing over her face. Hermione looked curiously at her lover before removing the lid of the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside, looking up to make sure it meant exactly what she had thought...had hoped it meant.

"I know it is something you have been researching, thinking about. And I would be honored if you wore it. Either just when we are in the bedroom, or however often you would like." It was unusual for Bellatrix to stammer, but that is what was happening at the moment. Before she could continue Hermione launched herself at her lover and gripped her in a bone-breaking embrace and kissed her for all she was worth. Bellatrix chuckled. "I take it you approve/"

Hermione nodded eagerly, if not shyly. "Please put it on." Bellatrix took the soft leather collar, with an ornate silver ring and gently clasped it around Hermione's neck. The young witch reached up and touched it, eyes glowing with happiness. Bellatrix gently kissed her witch. Hermione cleared her throat. "This will go perfectly with my other gift for you!" She reached underneath the bed and pulled out a large square box. Bellatrix's eyebrow raised.

She opened it. Her eyes nearly bulged even as a maniacal grin blossomed on her face. She pulled out a beautiful dragonhide flogger, with the letters "BB" stitched onto the handle.

Luckily the night was still young.


End file.
